


I Choose You, Pikachu

by kkukkungichokkomi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Heartache, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is Bad, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, architectural design students, by having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi
Summary: Changkyun and Kihyun are best friends. Kihyun is very popular and confident while Changkyun is insecure. The latter loves Kihyun a lot, but he believes the other doesn't love him back since he's been with his boyfriend for five years.Everything changes after Kihyun breaks up with him and goes looking for Changkyun, crying.





	I Choose You, Pikachu

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm here to present to you a smut fic! haha  
It's been a long time since I last wrote smut... so don't be mean to me *covers face in embarrassment*  
I hope you enjoy this since the plot is not so good and I just wrote it to get some inspiration for my other story haha
> 
> Leave comments and tell me what you think :)  
Thank you!!

Im Changkyun and Yoo Kihyun were inseparable. From the day they were born, their parents had tried their best to make them become best friends, and they had achieved it successfully. The two boys were born in the same hospital, their mothers were taken care by the same nurses and doctors, their fathers worked at the same insurance company, and their mothers owned a bakery together. They also went to the same kindergarten, primary school, middle school, high school, and college. They even studied together at university, and were majoring in Architectural Design. They lived in the same dorm, and were joined by the hip anywhere they went. Changkyun couldn’t imagine his life without Kihyun, and Kihyun without Changkyun.

Changkyun was a few months younger than Kihyun, but their parents celebrated their birthdays together when they were kids. They made huge parties and invited each one of their friends. When they were little, they shared their social circle. But as they grew up, Changkyun started disliking some of Kihyun’s friends and vice versa, so they agreed to have a shared group as well as one each. Fighting over unnecessary things wasn’t something they enjoyed, so that decision was great. Though they missed the other a lot while being with their own friends.

Changkyun was happy when they were kids. His whole world was Kihyun, his parents, and Kihyun’s older brother – who was the usual victim of their pranks. But as they grew up, he started feeling insecure. Kihyun was very confident, and he turned out to be a very handsome man. He had a lot of admirers, girls and boys, even though he had come out of the closet at a very young age. Thankfully, their families were very understanding, and their parents were happy for him. Changkyun, on the other hand, was a chubby-cheeked boy with a very slim body and acne all over his face. He felt terrible and had trouble accepting his sexuality. Only when Kihyun started dating – at the age of 15 – did he tell him about it, and his best friend was not surprised. “I knew it, don’t worry” he had said, patting his back in a comforting manner.

As years went by, Changkyun watched his best friend date different boys and felt jealous. At first, he thought he was jealous of Kihyun being that popular around guys, but later on, he discovered he was jealous because he liked him. He figured it out the night his best friend came back from his date with his current boyfriend, and entered his room to show him the ring the other had given him. “Look, Kyunnie! Isn’t it gorgeous like me?” he had asked as a joke after hugging him tightly and shouting in his ear, leaving him almost deaf. “We are engaged now” he had told him, but he was obviously kidding. Changkyun had smiled at him, congratulating him even if he was dying inside.

“I’m so happy for you, Ki” Changkyun had hugged him once more, and that’s when he felt it. His heart raced every single time he went closer to his best friend, and that was a strong sign for him. But what made him be completely certain were Kihyun’s next words.

“Changkyun-ah, I think he’s the one” he whispered with a huge grin resting on his features. “I love him so much” he added, and Changkyun’s heart broke.

After that night, he tried to stop liking Kihyun, but it wasn’t easy. They saw each other every day, and Changkyun ended up falling in love with him in no time. The latter decided he had to start dating people so he could get over his best friend. To do so, he went to the dermatologist, made his acne disappear, and started buying fashionable clothes to change his style. It worked perfectly. His new appearance called people’s attention, and that’s what he wanted all along. Kihyun got happy for him at first, but Changkyun’s relationships lasted no more than a month. He wasn’t truly interested in anyone else than Kihyun, so he ended up telling his boyfriends he didn’t love them anymore.

It wasn’t until Kihyun lost his virginity that Changkyun’s relationships started lasting more. It happened when they were in college. They lived in the same dorm, and Kihyun had stormed into his room with his usual bright smile and had lied on Changkyun’s bed, waking him up in the process. He had cuddled the slightly younger boy, and stayed in silence for a few seconds. “We did it, Kyun-ah” he said, and Changkyun turned around to face him. His eyes were wide and he had to blink twice to believe Kihyun had said that for real. “Do you think it was too fast?” he asked. His smile faded a little, wondering if his best friend thought it was a bad thing. “Maybe it was…” he started doubting himself, so Changkyun quickly intertwined their fingers and grinned, helping him relax.

“It wasn’t fast!” he spoke, wishing to support Kihyun. “How was it?” he wanted to know if he had enjoyed it, because he cared a lot about him.

“Well… it was our first time so” Kihyun replied, pausing for a few seconds to think. “It was a bit awkward at first, but it turned out fine” he explained, and Changkyun nodded. “When are you gonna do it?” Kihyun startled the younger with his question.

“What do you mean? I don’t even have a boyfriend” he chuckled at how absurd Kihyun’s words had been.

“I just want you to tell me about your experiences as well so I can decide whether Namkyu is good in bed or not” Changkyun laughed so hard when Kihyun said that, and the latter had to cover his mouth so he didn’t wake everyone up. Changkyun didn’t have a roommate at that time, but the rooms were too close, and his neighbors – Wonwoo and Mingyu – would surely complain about the noise. “I’m serious! What if he sucks and I think he’s fine just because we’ve been together for so long and he’s the only one I’ve had sex with” Kihyun sounded exasperated, but Changkyun was still giggling quietly.

“I’m sorry! The way you think is just… out of this world” Changkyun whispered as his giggles faded and were replaced by a friendly smile. “If he was bad, you would know” the younger said. “It’s not like you need to compare him to someone else to know if you like what he’s doing to you or not” he added, and Kihyun seemed pensive.

“You are so right” the elder answered and hugged Changkyun, tangling their limbs together. “I’ll decide it after a few more times” he yawned. “Can we sleep?” the top of his head was touching Changkyun’s chin, and his black locks were tickling him. But he tried not to move because he was comfy and loved it when his best friend cuddled him that way.

“Yup” the younger replied. “Just one more thing” he said, earning a soft hum as an answer. “Why didn’t you stay with him?” he asked, confused.

“His dorm doesn’t allow people from other dorms after 9pm” he chuckled. “I hid in his closet when the man in charge checked his room” he made Changkyun laugh. “But I didn’t want him to see me in the morning” Kihyun said. “That’s why I left at 6 and came here” he yawned again, and Changkyun was certain his eyes were closed. “You know” his soft voice reached the younger’s ears after a few minutes of complete silence. “I’m worried about you”

“What?” Changkyun frowned. “Why?” he asked, wishing to know the reason. He was always trying to hide his heartache, so he hoped Kihyun didn’t realize he was suffering inside.

“Your relationships don’t last more than a month, Im Changkyun” Kihyun sighed, making Changkyun laugh. At least he didn’t suspect anything. “I’ll make sure you meet someone great” he seemed determined. _‘I already did’_ the younger thought, squeezing Kihyun’s form.

“I promise I’ll try harder” he promised not to worry the other, and after that night, he made sure he kept his promise. His relationships started lasting for three or four months, and even lasted a whole year with the boy he lost his virginity with. Changkyun was 22 when that happened, and he had to admit it was good, but he still loved Kihyun, and it was hard to concentrate in the one he had in front of him. That day, Kihyun was so happy he thought it was worth it, but his boyfriend left him a few days later. He had realized he loved Kihyun after they had sex. “You weren’t there with me” he had said. “You were picturing him!” he had added, and when Changkyun tried to deny it he said “I could tell! I’m not stupid, mister” and Changkyun found it pointless to fight. He let him go and never saw him again. At that time, Kihyun was very confused, but the younger lied, telling him they had been fighting lately.

After that, Changkyun promised himself he wouldn’t date anyone else. It was pointless, and he was hurting people with his stupidity. So, he went through a phase. A phase he should have gone through years later. He started hanging out more with his rap gang, got five tattoos and two piercings – only two because Kihyun scolded him -, and dressed all in black. He also lost weight, making his chubby cheeks disappear, and dyed his hair ash-blond.

It didn’t last long, thankfully. He missed Kihyun a lot when he was with his other friends. That made him realize he was acting like a teenager and he wasn’t one anymore. He was already studying at the university, and his teachers judged him a lot based on his appearance. That’s when he stopped dressing like that and wearing makeup, and covered his tattoos with long sleeved t-shirts and fluffy sweaters. His hair stayed blond, because he really liked it, and he was glad to know his best friend liked it too. “I’m so glad you came to your senses” he had said the morning he arrived at their classroom dressed like a normal human being.

Now, after going through all those phases, he finally felt confident and was having fun with his friends. The only problem was Kihyun. He was fighting a lot with his boyfriend those last months, and he came into Changkyun’s room crying almost every night. The ash-blonde wanted to punch Namkyu in the face, but he restrained himself. He just gave advice to his best friend and tried to make it better by joking or taking him out for ice cream. Changkyun always managed to cheer him up. Until one night, he came in worse than before and told him Namkyu accused him of cheating and broke up with him. “What?!” Changkyun yelled, parting from the tight hug he was giving Kihyun. “He said what?!” the younger couldn’t believe his ears.

“H-he thinks I’m c-cheating on h-him” Kihyun repeated, sobbing.

“Why on earth would he think that?” Changkyun asked and saw his best friend stiffening. “Are you?” he frowned, completely bewildered.

“N-no! Of c-course not- hiccup” Kihyun’s tears stopped after Changkyun’s question and he felt suddenly offended. “H-how could y-you think I am?!” he shouted, pushing the younger.

“You seem to be hiding something” Changkyun said, and Kihyun’s anger dissipated. “You seem to be feeling…” the younger paused. “…guilty” he raised his hands to protect his face in case the black haired slapped him – he did that a lot when they were playing video games or joking around, so he couldn’t imagine how hard he would slap him at that moment -.

“You are right” Kihyun’s voice steadied a bit, and he dried his cheeks to then lower Changkyun’s hands and hug him once more. The latter was still dumbfounded and curious to know what his best friend did for the other to react that way. But he shut up, waiting patiently for Kihyun to talk. “Remember that time I caught him cheating at Hoseok’s birthday party?” he whispered, and Changkyun nodded, tightening his hold around Kihyun’s waist. The ash-blonde had been at that party, and helped Kihyun relax. He felt like fighting Namkyu to death, but did nothing because he didn’t want to hurt Kihyun in any way. Punching his boyfriend would make him get mad at Changkyun, and he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if Kihyun stopped talking to him. “Well… I didn’t get that angry because… becauseIhadbeencheatingonhimmentallyformonths!” he spoke so fast Changkyun had trouble understanding what he said. “I still am…” he added, and the younger forced him to look into his eyes.

“What?” he frowned again that night. “Cheating on him mentally? What do you mean with that?” the ash-blonde said. Kihyun sighed after that and dragged him to his bed, asking him to sit down.

“I’ve been having dirty thoughts about someone else for long” Kihyun blushed a little. “This is too embarrassing, but I’ve been looking at someone else and thinking how hot he is, how I would totally tap that” the elder left Changkyun even more confused than he already was. “That’s why Namkyu cheated that night, because he said he saw me watching him, and dancing with him, and laughing at his jokes while I never laugh at Namkyu’s…” Kihyun covered his face. “I’m so ashamed, because he was totally right” he added, not telling Changkyun who this mysterious man was. He waited for a few seconds to see if Kihyun finally told him who the person was, but he never did. “I’m a bad person, aren’t I?” he asked, and Changkyun took a few seconds to reply because he was thinking who it could be. He had been dancing with him a lot of time, but he lost Kihyun at some point. Besides, it wouldn’t be him; he had to stop being delusional.

“For God’s sake, Kiki, you didn’t do anything!” Changkyun told him, shaking him from his shoulders. “You didn’t cheat on that douche, he did! Thinking about someone or looking at someone doesn’t count as cheating” he finally expressed what he thought about Namkyu. The latter was tall, muscular, and played in the university’s soccer team. Changkyun had always hated him, but he pretended not to. “Besides, you’ve been together for five years! If you stopped loving him, it’s totally fine” Changkyun tried his best to cheer him up. He had done nothing wrong. Namkyu had cheated on him, and he dared accuse Kihyun. “Maybe a change will be good for you” he smiled. “Just go for it and ask this guy you like out” he suggested, and Kihyun grinned, sniffing.

“Thank you, Kyunnie” he pecked Changkyun’s cheek, startling him. “Let’s get drunk and play video games” his enthusiasm while getting up from the bed made Changkyun happy. The sight of his best friend crying was heart breaking for him. Changkyun saw Kihyun run to the main door and look for his backpack – which was on the floor -, taking out a pack of beer and a bottle of vodka. Changkyun shook his head in disbelief, snatching the things from Kihyun’s hands.

“We can’t drink in here” the younger trailed off.

“Oh, come on! No one will find out” Kihyun told him. “I want to forget about Namkyu for a while… please” he begged, repeatedly pulling from Changkyun’s sweater. The ash-blonde saw his eyes filling with tears and couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fine” he took the pack and the bottle to the tiny table his dorm room had, and opened one can of beer for Kihyun and one for himself. “Mom wouldn’t approve” he joked, making the elder chuckle.

“I can handle your mom” Kihyun winked. “She’s my mother too” he added, and they both laughed. They were like brothers when they were little, and their mothers treated them both like their own. “Let’s go to the bed!” he exclaimed, grabbing the rest of the beer and the bottle of vodka to then head to the bed. Changkyun rolled his eyes, and looked for a bottle of orange juice in the fridge – he had bought a tiny fridge years ago and he had it near the table -. He hated vodka, so he wanted something else to mix it with.

As they played video games, Kihyun started feeling better. They were drinking a lot, joking a lot, and cheating by covering the other’s sight, or elbowing each other harshly. In other words, they were having fun as friends, their favorite activity. In the end, they were too drunk to even talk coherently, and they both became touchy. They were like that when they were younger, but then Changkyun realized he loved his gorgeous best friend, and it didn’t seem right anymore. Though at that moment, their inhibition was gone, and they didn’t care about anything. Kihyun left his joystick on the nightstand and finished the last drop of orange juice with vodka he had. Changkyun did the same thing, and then blabbered about a new game he wanted to try. Kihyun told him it sucked, they started discussing and, suddenly, tickling each other. It was what they did every time they ‘fought.’ Kihyun used a lot of strength in it, making Changkyun laugh and whine in pain at the same time. His sides were a bit sore, so he reacted and grabbed Kihyun’s wrists, throwing him on the mattress and climbing on top of him, in between his spread legs. He didn’t realize the position they were in until the elder stopped laughing. His black locks were thrown backwards, making him look incredibly beautiful. His flushed face showed how drunk he was and Changkyun got puzzled when he leaned in and kissed his lips. His own drunken state didn’t let him think properly, and instead of stopping, he followed his moves.

His feelings were so strong his heart was beating at the speed of light. Changkyun never even imagined something like that would happen. But there he was, kissing Kihyun on his bed while the latter messed his ash-blond locks and circled his body with his legs. “Fuck” Kihyun cursed under his heavy breathing. “You are such a good kisser” he said it with surprise in his voice, as if he was expecting him to be bad. Kihyun didn’t give him time to reply though; he locked their lips once again, eager to go on. Changkyun smiled in between their kisses, and got surprised when Kihyun flipped him over, getting on top of him. He held Changkyun’s wrists above his head and made his way to his neck, biting on the skin softly. “You have such soft skin, you know?” he said, stopping for a few seconds to stare into Changkyun’s eyes, who was giggling. “I still hate this, though” he trapped Changkyun’s lower lip in between his thumb and index finger, gently pulling from his piercing. He had gotten it when he was going through his Emo phase, together with an eyebrow one. He already had four on his earlobes when he started that phase, but Kihyun didn’t mind those.

“I know you do” the ash-blonde answered, chuckling at the comment. “I hate your grandpa-jeans” he added, tugging at the other’s waistband and pulling playfully from it. He always wore loose jeans, and Changkyun wanted to strip him off them and give him tight ones. Kihyun laughed at that, and they both ended up giggling. The alcohol in their veins made them laugh about everything and didn’t let them realize what they were doing. Kihyun had his knees placed on each side of Changkyun’s hipbones, and their members were already hard after those heated kisses they shared. The ash-blonde’s mind was clouded with his love for Kihyun, and he didn’t remember he was his best friend. In his drunk brain, Kihyun was his boyfriend now. It felt as if he was in one of the dreams he used to have about his best friend; the ones he thought to be wrong and wanted to forget about. But at that instant – just like in those dreams – he couldn’t control his body.

Not stopping his soft giggles, Changkyun lifted his torso and kissed Kihyun again, hard. Their tongues moved in harmony, and their breathing became heavy. Changkyun’s arms squeezed the black-haired’s waist as his hands caressed the small of his back sensually. Kihyun let out a soft moan when Changkyun’s lips closed around his earlobe and his warm breath hit his ear. The younger felt Kihyun shiver the moment he kissed his way down his neck, staying for a few seconds on his tempting jawline. And as he left wet kisses all over the exposed part of his shoulder, Kihyun started moving his hips forward. This led Changkyun to lower his hands and place them on his best friend’s buttocks in order to bring him closer. “Shit. I want you so bad” Kihyun whispered, lifting Changkyun’s face to kiss his lips once again.

“I want you too” the younger said, parting for a few seconds to speak. Their kisses became passionate, and their erections met every time their hips thrust forward. At some point, Changkyun’s fingers lifted Kihyun’s oversized long-sleeved t-shirt until it was off his body. He paused for mere seconds, staring at him as he always had wanted to. Kihyun was gorgeous, and Changkyun hadn’t been able to admire him openly before. Without hesitating – something weird coming from Changkyun since he always hesitated – he lowered his face and licked one of Kihyun’s nubs, earning a shiver from him. Changkyun was about to stop when that happened, but the elder asked for more by intertwining his fingers with the ash-blond locks, holding him in place. Confident, Changkyun sucked on his nipples, making him moan and throw his head back in delight. The younger had never felt that way. He wished to do more, to hear Kihyun’s pleasure noises and make him feel good.

This was how wanting someone for real felt. He’d never had that sensation with any of his previous boyfriends, and he didn’t even remember Kihyun was not with him. He was just his – very much drunk – best friend, who liked someone else, had just ended a five-year relationship, and was probably releasing some tension with him. But Changkyun didn’t care. Their clothed members rubbing together, Kihyun’s moans, the kisses they shared… it was all too much for him to do the reasonable thing and stop. It was stupid for him think how strong of a connection they had, though alcohol made him positive-minded.

Changkyun’s tongue circled Kihyun’s right nub, and he felt a hand on his clothed erection. The ash-blonde gasped, parting from Kihyun’s chest to kiss his lips hungrily. He didn’t waste time and reached for the elder’s hard member too, unbuttoning his jeans and lowering his underwear to touch his bare skin. “Ah… take those off” Kihyun moaned and lifted his body for Changkyun to be able to remove the rest of his clothes. The elder took that chance to strip the ash-blonde off everything too, leaving him naked. Trousers, t-shirts, and boxers landed on the carpeted floor of the bedroom and they stayed still. They were completely naked in front of each other for the first time since they were kids, and Changkyun’s hand reached for Kihyun’s torso, absentmindedly brushing his fingers from his chest to his erection. As he got there, his hand moved up and down slowly and made Kihyun moan loudly. The latter hurried to do the same, jerking Changkyun off as well.

Their voices filled the room as they let out pleasure moans. Even though their bodies were already warm with all the alcohol they had drunk, they were even hotter at that moment. Changkyun wished to do more, so he stopped, circling Kihyun’s waist to throw him on the bed. His back rested on the mattress as he giggled, and the younger chuckled but started sucking on his neck because he couldn’t get enough of the soft skin. Kihyun stopped his giggles, and dug his nails on Changkyun’s back as he made his way down, leaving tiny wet-kisses all over his upper body. When he finally got to his hip bones, he gave a peck each and moved to Kihyun’s cock, sucking on the tip before letting it slide through his tongue until it was buried deep inside his mouth. “Fuck, Kyun-ah” Kihyun mewled. “Y-you are so g-good at it” he added, encouraging the younger to do more. He bobbed his head eagerly, seeing his best friend’s moans’ volume increased. He tried his best to let the member hit the back of his throat every single time it went in, even though it was hard when Kihyun was so big. The elder’s moans turned into screams as he pulled on Changkyun’s hair and brought him closer. “C-Changkyun-ah- Ah! Fuck” Kihyun moved his hips to meet the other’s moves. “I’m c-coming” he managed to say in between his jerks and shivers. His member was twitching in Changkyun’s mouth, so he let it go with one last lick from the base to the tip.

Kihyun’s breathing was extremely heavy after that, and Changkyun let out a playful chuckle as he claimed his lips once again. The kiss didn’t last long though. Kihyun wanted to go on, so he lowered himself to bite on Changkyun’s neck and stroke his erection in a fast speed. The ash-blonde let him go on and enjoyed. Those wet lips glued to his jawline, and the hand moved even faster. Changkyun was on cloud nine, he couldn’t process what was happening but felt so good. But instead of staying still, he jerked Kihyun off too, giving him pleasure. “P-prepare me” the elder demanded, raising his face until he was at eye level with Changkyun. He then kissed him softly, almost innocently considering the previous making out session they shared. “I really want you” he assured as if Changkyun thought otherwise. Their hands were still moving slowly, but stopped when the younger nodded and stretched his arm a little to look for the tiny bottle of lube he kept in his bedside drawer.

“Kihyunnie…” Changkyun whispered before coating his fingers with the liquid. “I really want you too… just so you know” Kihyun smiled brightly at that, and Changkyun leaned in to kiss him. He distracted him with his lips and tongue as he circled his entrance with his middle finger, spreading the lube around it to make the penetration easier. Changkyun knew Kihyun wasn’t a virgin and had probably done it recently, but he was doing it right. He had always taken care of him, and he didn’t want to stop at that moment. When he felt the hole relaxing a bit, he pushed the first finger in, moving in and out slowly. He sped up progressively and added another one after pouring more lube on his fingers. Kihyun parted to moan as he did so, and when he kissed Changkyun again, it was sloppy and messy.

“Ah! G-go f-faster” the black-haired commanded, squeezing Changkyun’s form in a tight embrace. He stopped the kiss to moan loudly and bit on the younger’s earlobe as he complied, moving his hand faster. The moment he put a third finger in, Kihyun arched his back, hitting the pillow with his head. Changkyun fixated his eyes on him and thought he was gorgeous. His pleasured face was something he wouldn’t be able to forget, even if he was drunk at that instant. It was all too good to be true, forgetting about it wasn’t an option. Without hesitating – for the second time that night – he lowered his face, repeating his previous actions and sucking on Kihyun’s erection once more. “Oh G-God. C-Changkyun- Ah!” his body jerked as he moaned louder and louder. “I-I’ll… I-I’ll c-come” he warned, trying to stop Changkyun. The latter let go of his cock to tell him to do it and kept on going. Kihyun couldn’t take it anymore and had his orgasm inside the younger’s mouth. “W-whoa” the black-haired said, cleaning a bit of his own cum that went out of Changkyun’s mouth with his thumb. “That was…” he paused to kiss Changkyun passionately. “Awesome” they both giggled at those words, and kept on making out for a few minutes, touching every inch of their bodies sensually. “Kyun-ah” Kihyun called his name in between their locked lips. “Fuck me” he ordered, biting the younger’s lower lip piercing as he parted from the kiss.

“Yes, sir” Changkyun chuckled, looking for the bottle of lube to carefully coat his member. Once he was ready, he climbed on top of Kihyun and spread his legs with his hands, caressing the soft skin of his thighs as he did so. The ash-blonde was less drunk than before at that moment, but his mind was still clouded. He couldn’t think properly yet, and he didn’t even realize he was about to do what he had dreamed of for years. Slowly, he positioned himself, guiding his lubed erection to the awaiting entrance. When the head popped in, Kihyun gasped, throwing his head backwards.

Changkyun’s cock slid easily into the tight heat with all the lube he had used, and he moved only when he felt Kihyun relax. He thrust his hips, penetrating his best friend’s hole, burying himself deeply inside of him. Changkyun’s heart was beating fast as he moved his hips and kissed those addictive lips. Their tongues danced together and their moans were muffled by their latched mouths. Changkyun loved Kihyun so much, and he tried to show him that. He tried to be clear about how he felt and let Kihyun know he wasn’t just a fling. He touched his body gently, kissed him everywhere, and stroked his member to give him more pleasure.

Kihyun came for the second time when Changkyun’s moves became harsher and faster, when he went deeper and hit his sweet spot repeatedly. Kihyun’s legs squeezed the ash-blonde’s form as he released inside of him, not long after those warm and tight walls clenched around his already leaking erection. They moaned so loudly Changkyun believed his neighbors heard them, but none of them could bring themselves to care. After their powerful orgasms, they lied there. Their energy had left their bodies, so they just hugged in that position and caressed each other’s skin lovingly. Changkyun pulled out after a while, and helped Kihyun clean himself before going back to the bed and cuddling him. He covered their naked bodies with the warm blankets, and they shared lazy kisses. Changkyun felt loved and didn’t think about the next morning. They both closed their eyes after staring at each other for what seemed like ages. Their breathing was even, and before they could say or do anything else, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning, Kihyun woke up first. As his eyes opened, he smiled, finding a gorgeous sight in front of him. Changkyun was still sleeping, breathing in and out soundlessly. He was facing Kihyun, and his arm was lying lifelessly on the elder’s side. He looked so peaceful and beautiful with his messy hair covering part of his forehead and his swollen lips. Kihyun would take his lip-piercing off if he could, but he accepted it because he knew Changkyun liked it. Just like the thousand tattoos he got during his college days. Kihyun lifted his hand slowly not to wake him up, and softly touched petted his hair. The elder was in love, and their passionate night made everything clearer. Never in his life had he enjoyed sex that much. They had such a strong connection, one Kihyun believed to be only friendship until months before.

Kihyun had been so blind during his whole life. Since he was always surrounded by boys and girls asking him out, he had failed to notice the wonderful person he had by his side. They spent so much time together Kihyun wasn’t aware of his own feelings. He couldn’t differentiate friendship from love until Changkyun left his black clothes and thick makeup. The morning he appeared wearing tight blue jeans with a loose pink sweater and his ash-blond locks parted in the middle instead of covering his whole face, he froze. It was the first time he realized Changkyun’s chubby cheeks were gone, and his face looked so manly. Kihyun’s heart raced at that moment, and his heartbeats stayed that way until they greeted each other before going to bed. He’s handsome, he thought at that time and went to sleep thinking about Changkyun’s new appearance.

The following days, he couldn’t stop staring at him. In their theory classes, where they didn’t have to make miniature models of houses, he didn’t pay attention. Kihyun was mesmerized. His best friend had changed a lot. He went from wearing video-game t-shirts and loose jeans to wearing completely black clothes with pants that were a little too ripped for Kihyun’s liking. But he then started dressing fashionably, and styling his hair beautifully. That combined with his personality made Kihyun realize he had been blind this whole time.

When he agreed to be Namkyu’s boyfriend, he was happy. Kihyun had always been chased by men and women, so he took that chance to publish his relationship everywhere. He didn’t only do it for that, he liked Namkyu a lot and believed to be in love with him. But the first time they had sex, he didn’t feel what he was expecting. That was the reason he asked Changkyun about it and decided not to judge Namkyu and try again. It was their first time, after all. But he was never truly satisfied, and his love for him started fading as years went by. Kihyun tried to tell Namkyu what he liked but he wouldn’t listen. The black-haired’s words caused them to fight, and he ended up clinging to Changkyun every single night. The way his heart raced when the younger cuddled him got him wondering. “Do I like my best friend?” he asked himself while being alone in his dorm room, trying his best to focus on his homework.

After days of wondering started his endless checking out, sneaky touches, and even sneaky cheek kisses. Whenever Changkyun was sleeping and he entered his dorm room to cuddle him, he shamelessly pecked his cheek, snuggling closer to his warm body. That’s why he felt terrible when Namkyu accused him of cheating. He had been cheating in a different, childish way, and he couldn’t even deny it. At Hoseok’s birthday party, Kihyun had danced with Changkyun the whole night. That was the moment he thought his best friend looked incredibly hot. He couldn’t stop staring, and he touched his arms and torso every time he could. Namkyu had cheated out of revenge. That was wrong, but he wasn’t innocent himself. After that, they made up. Though a few days later, Namkyu caught him checking Changkyun out openly. They fought terribly that afternoon, and Kihyun decided to end things. Namkyu told him they shouldn’t break up just for that, but the black-haired didn’t love him anymore. Kihyun had lied to Changkyun when he said Namkyu broke up with him. He was avoiding to tell him the whole truth because he wanted to talk to him calmly. But he had the terrible idea of buying beer and vodka, so they got drunk and ended up having sex.

Kihyun would have considered it bad if he hadn’t enjoyed it so much. Changkyun was so good in bed he couldn’t stop himself. He wasn’t that drunk the night before. Kihyun didn’t get drunk easily. But being tipsy was enough for him to lose his inhibition. He regretted nothing, though. He would make sure to talk to Changkyun patiently that morning. Hoseok thought it was a bad idea, but Kihyun knew the ash-blonde loved him back.

“What did you say?!” Hoseok had yelled weeks ago when he told him the truth. “You love Changkyunnie?!” he had scrunched his nose in disgust. “Ewwww! He’s your brother!”

“Oh my God, hyung. He’s not my brother” Kihyun had rolled his eyes.

“He’s not?” Hoseok’s confusion was so evident in his face. “But you are always together and you always talk about your days as kids and… he’s not your brother?” he had asked.

“No, dumbass!” he had raised his voice in exasperation, and their conversation went on like that. Kihyun explained everything but Hoseok wasn’t sure. He was scared Changkyun wouldn’t love Kihyun back, but the latter was sure he did. Kihyun had bumped onto the ash-blonde’s ex-boyfriend who glared at him and called him boyfriend stealer, not even greeting him back. Kihyun chuckled as he remembered that. The situation had been shocking but made him extremely happy at the same time.

His hand went from Changkyun’s hair to his cheek, his jawline, his neck, and kept on going. He brushed the soft skin with the tip of his fingers and leaned in to kiss his lips, nose and chin, giggling at Changkyun’s reaction. The latter growled, slowly opening his eyes and frowning at the strong headache he felt due to the hangover. The younger wasn’t good at drinking and had no resistance. Kihyun wasn’t surprised he felt bad. “Ki…” his deep voice sounded raspy. “Go back to sleep” he whispered, closing his eyes until he realized something. His hand brushed Kihyun’s naked form accidentally, and that made him sit up and back away from him. “Oh God” Changkyun panicked big time. “Oh no” he added, grabbing his head in desperation. “What did I do? This is so wrong” his eyes filled with tears, and Kihyun quickly sat up too, panicking himself. He wasn’t expecting the younger to get so scared.

“Kyunnie…” Kihyun called his name gently, trying to get closer, but Changkyun stood up from the bed and rushed to put on his boxers and oversized sweater. “Hey, wait” he was crying so much Kihyun decided to do the same. As he was dressed, he walked in Changkyun’s direction and managed to finally hug him. “Shh… don’t cry” the elder whispered, caressing the ash-blonde’s back as he buried his face on the crook of his neck.

“I m-messed up s-so b-badly” he stuttered in between his sobs. “I-I’m s-sorry” he apologized, but Kihyun didn’t want him to. He wanted to make it right and tell him everything. So, he gently pushed Changkyun to stare into his red and puffy eyes. He used his thumbs to dry his tears a little and dragged him to the tiny couch the dorm room had. They sat there in silence for a few seconds as Kihyun looked for the right words to say, and Changkyun couldn’t stop his tears from falling. He was sniffing while playing with the hem of his blue sweater, looking extremely cute in Kihyun’s eyes.

“Look, Changkyunnie” the black-haired started, taking a deep breath. “What happened is not wrong” he went on, stretching his arm to place his hand on the younger’s shoulder. “We were a little drunk, we were craving for each other and… well… we had sex” Changkyun closed his eyes tightly as he said the last word. Kihyun was starting to worry. Maybe Hoseok was right. What if Changkyun didn’t love him? The elder didn’t know what could happen to their friendship, and he hadn’t thought about that, not even a single time in all those months. “Sex is fine… there’s nothing wrong with it… we just had a bit of fun-

“N-no, Ki!” Changkyun suddenly interrupted his words, startling him. “Y-you don’t g-get it. T-this is w-wrong because… b-because I l-love you!” he yelled, sobbing a little, and Kihyun smiled. He was so relieved to hear that he couldn’t control his facial expression. “I w-was so careless b-because I was d-drunk and” Changkyun stared at his own lap, feeling ashamed. “Y-you are so g-gorgeous and s-sexy” he complimented, blushing madly. “It wasn’t j-just sex for me… that’s w-why t-this is so w-wrong” Changkyun took a deep breath, exhaling soundly. “Y-you broke up with your b-boyfriend last n-night and now y-you like someone else” a single tear fell through his cheek. “What am I supposed to do?” he asked, but it was more of a rhetorical question.

“Hey” Kihyun’s soft voice filled the room as he reached for Changkyun’s hands and intertwined their fingers. The ash-blonde lifted his face and locked gazes with him. He was so handsome; Kihyun couldn’t help to think about it. “You know what you should do?” he said, earning a cute frown from Changkyun. “This” he added and kissed his best friend’s lips passionately, letting him know how much he loved him. “You are the one I like” he whispered, brushing their noses together. “Well, you are the one I love, actually” he chuckled at Changkyun’s puzzled expression. He was petrified. He wasn’t crying anymore. “I’ve been checking you out and touching you every single time I could” Kihyun confessed. “I even kissed your cheek when you were sleeping” it was his turn to blush. “I wasn’t subtle at all and Namkyu saw me every single time… but he didn’t break up with me, I was the one who ended things” Kihyun explained, and Changkyun blinked twice, not fully believing it was real. “And you are so good in bed” with those words, the younger giggled, sniffing when he stopped. “Can you please come closer and kiss me? I feel so damn guilty for making you cry so much” Changkyun giggled once again, and shyly kissed him. “Give me a real kiss! You weren’t so shy last night, Im Changkyun” Kihyun told him, making him blush.

“Wait, what if you regret this tomorrow?” Changkyun asked. “You have so many handsome men to choose from, and Namkyu is so strong and manly… why would you choose me?” he was so insecure sometimes. Kihyun wanted to slap his face to shut him up.

“I choose you, Pikachu! Now, shut up” the elder finally made the ash-blonde laugh, and they made out on the couch for long minutes. “Shall we shower? I want to have sex again” Kihyun interrupted their making out session. “And I want to be sober this time” he winked, dragging Changkyun to the bathroom.

After that day, Namkyu found out about him being with Changkyun and punched the latter’s face, breaking his nose in the process. The ash-blonde ended up with a bandage and a huge bruise. Kihyun got so mad at Namkyu he pretended he didn’t exist. Kihyun’s and Changkyun’s friends were extremely surprised, but they thought they were perfect for each other. Kihyun finally knew what happiness felt like, and his definition of happiness was Changkyun.

“Ow! It hurts” the ash-blonde pushed Kihyun’s face away as they ate their lunch at the cafeteria, together with their friends. “Don’t kiss me” he ordered, but the elder pecked his lips again, teasing him. “Kihyun-ah! I’m gonna punch you so feel the same pain” he threatened, though Kihyun knew he was incapable of doing so. Hoseok scrunched his nose every time they locked their lips, and the black-haired knew he still saw them as brothers.

“Stop that, hyung. We are not brothers, I swear” Kihyun told him.

“Are you sure?” Hoseok narrowed his eyes in distrust.

“Why did you ever think they were brothers?” Hyungwon asked in disbelief.

“Because they spend every single minute together and they had been doing it since they were born! They were brothers to me” the elder was funny, but Changkyun developed a strong wish to murder him when he had the brilliant idea of poking his nose, laughing at his own actions.

“That’s it! I’m murdering you two!” Changkyun got up from his seat and started chasing after Kihyun and Hoseok. “It was your fault, Yoo Kihyun! Come back here!” he yelled, making the other three laugh.

“Namkyu didn’t only mess your nose, he messed your sense of humor too” Hyungwon said, earning a deadly glare from Changkyun, who stopped chasing the others to punch Hyungwon instead.


End file.
